The present invention is directed to a biopsy needle, particularly for bone marrow biopsy sampling, in particular a needle structure which is practical for a single use operation.
Biopsy needles have been employed in the medical profession over many years, and in general have been basically metallic structures which will normally include at least a hollow needle or cannula, sharpened at one end for insertion into body tissues, and provided with a detachable stylet which is insertable into the needle for effectively closing the sharpened end thereof during the insertion operation of the needle into the tissue and subject matter to be sampled. Following insertion of the needle assembly, the stylet is removed from the hollow needle and suitable vacuum means, as for example a suitable syringe, is attached to the exposed distal end of the needle for effecting deposit of the biopsy sample in the needle.
To facilitate the use of the needle it may be provided with additional structure readily facilitating the holding of the needle and suitable actuation thereof to provide the desired penetration into the object sample. Where a completely metallic structure is employed, as in the prior art, stainless steel or other suitable metal is employed for the entire structure, usually necessitating suitable joining of the various additional components employed, by soldering, welding, or the like. As a result, needles of this type are relatively costly and are not practical for a single use and disposal.
It has, in recent years, become apparent that the use of equipment, where possible, on a one time basis has many advantages. Studies have shown that operations requiring personnel such as cleaning, sterilizing, packaging, etc. is relatively costly, not to mention the possible danger, irrespective of safety precautions, of cross contamination that is common when units, such as the type here involved, are reused.